Sasha Whiswain
Sasha Whiswain(''サーシャワイスワイン; S''āsha Waisuwain) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Black, first introduced in Volume 9. One of The seven mysteries of Kuoh academy, she's a human/grim reaper hybrid reincarnated as Lavinia Allocer's bishop and the newest tranferred student. Appearance Whiswain is described as a pretty, chubby and busty young woman with unhealthly pale skin and long and smooth brown hair, which bangs hide a part of her head which exposes her skull, while the uncovered one shines a bright black eye. While being one of the mysterious wonders of Kuoh, Whiswain would use a large black mantle that covered her entire being except her grim reaper mask, which resembles a clown face. After enrolling in Kuoh academy, she now uses the typical uniform of white lined shirt with black skirt and ribbon-tie, her mask now hanging from her neck. Personality Whiswain is a shy, easily-scared and gloomy young woman, so much that took her almost six months to finally talk to the headmistress of Kuoh academy in order to enroll in there. Easily nervous and with tendencies to throw very desperate screams for help, she has an extremely sensitive guilty complex and, even if it wasn't herself, she'll apologize for anything and ask for forgiveness. Zenjirou compares her to a scared kitty, and under pressure, she'd hide under a box or anything that might cover her face and from danger, her insecurity hitting such levels that she tells stories about ghosts and incubi harassing her and trying to peek under her skirt, even though her grim reaper powers could simply exorcize them away from her. However, Whiswain is not without a backbone: When cornered, it only takes her so long to finally snap and retaliate back, although she'll apologize for 'snapping'. as for the story goes on, Whiwain tries to break her shell and be able to be brave in order to avoid being a nuisance or a load for her peerage and friends. When desperate, she has also the habit of losing control of her powers, and while it can be helpful, it also has the risk to hit allies alike, and so she's trying her best to control her fits. Whiswain, despite her natural shy nature, likes to make friends and is not afraid to discuss relationship issues with them, such as her relationship with her human father. During her conversations, is revealed that Whiswain's favorite dish is spaghetti, she dislikes anything sour, and much like Zenjirou, likes kamen rider and Showa-era Ultraman. History Not much is known about her past, except that she's the only daughter of a grim reaper and a human male, something Zenjirou and Shoda considers "The most hardcore thing ever". Having a sheltered life due to her shyness and uncontrolable power, her parents would decide that it'd be better for her to enroll in Kuoh academy in order to blend better in the naturally supernatural enviroment. However, due to her shyness, Whiswain was unable to contact Berolina Allocer out of fear, and during such meantime, she'd become one of the Seven Mysterious Wonders of Kuoh, a black blob that people believed was the evil spirit of a vegenful ex-boyfriend of the headmistress. Powers & Abilities Soul Sight -''' Like any other grim reaper, Whiswain has the ability to see through the soul of those around her and in a limited enviroment, which is a powerful weapon in territorial recognization and disguise-search. She's also able to see spirits sealed inside sacred gears, as she was able to recognize Zenjirou as the evil Brass dragon and the spirits of Takeshi and yagura sealed inside of him. Magical pratictioner - Reborn as the bishop piece, it's suspected that Whiswain possesses latent magical potential. As it shown, she has extremely precise of her own magic circuits, and using her now enhaced magical senses, can channel even more power into her own soul crushing screams. '''Soul Crushing Scream(魂を押しつぶす叫び; lit. Scream that destroys the soul) - It's Whiswain's very own inherited technique, in which she can unleash an incredible loud spiritual scream that not only momentally stunt enemies around, but also reach their very soul, provoking loss of one's control over their magical concentration and balance, and it can also break spell barriers as well as form ones made out of vocal vibration. In higher volumes, she's capable of even make one lose control over their synchronization of their sacred gear. Trivia * Whiswain's images and appearance was based on the character Wiz from the konosuba series. * Whiswain's name is derived from the german term for "White wine", a grape-derived bevarage. As such, her name is pronounced as "Why-ss Vayn" instead of "Wheeze-wain". * It is expeculated that Whiswain repeated her process to gather courage and fail to contact Berolina at least for six months. Navigation Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage